The present invention relates to a closure for opposite end of a band or the like. More particularly, it relates to such a closure which has a closure housing with a projecting engaging element for a housing cap in which the end of a band is mounted, and a push button device for releasing the housing cap from the closure housing.
Closures of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such closures is disclosed in the German document No. DE-GM 8,708,299.3 as applied to a turniquet for limbs. The above mentioned document describes a closure in which the arresting element has a central, springy ledge and two inclined outwardly oriented, springy or spring-elastic hooks with outwardly oriented projections. The ledge engages in a central guide of the cap provided on the band end during connecting and engaging of the housing cap with a closure housing. Two convex sliding surfaces facing the interior of the cap are arranged on the cap symmetrically relative to its central axis for guiding purposes. The distance between the sliding surfaces is smaller than the distance of the outer surfaces of the hooks. The sliding surfaces extend to the height of two lateral push buttons and each form there a step, behind which the projection engages in the locked condition of the cap. The push buttons have inclined surfaces on their inner ends. During opposite pressing of the push buttons the inclined surfaces extend flush with the convex sliding surfaces, so that in each case two cooperating sliding surfaces are produced for the springy hook.
The above described closure operates in a satisfactory manner. However, it has the disadvantage that the central projecting ledge and two spring-elastic lateral hooks can be broken as a result of careless manipulations, and the lock becomes unuseable.